The happily horror
by Princess Iceangel
Summary: lame tital. sequel to The Valentine Gift. Ryou is back and still out for Ichigo. IxK and might be others. Rated M for language and limelate chapters.
1. Chapter 1

PIA: Hi there. short chapter.  
Kish: YAY /dance/  
PIA: not again.  
Disclaimer: Me don't

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chatper I: the news

Ichigo was in the kitchen drinking some coffee reading a the newspaper. Kish was in Pomme's and Noir's room reading 'Jack and the beanstock'. It was a normal Sunday afternoon for this family. " The kids are asleep" Kish said as he enter the kitchen with his wife. " I have notice." Ichigo smile. Kish was blushing which made Ichigo laugh. " Do I still get to you?" Ichigo ask as her husband give a sweet kiss on the lips. " Yes you still do honey" he sai giving her another kiss. Kish sat on the other side of Ichigo. " HeyKitty cat, you know whatI was thinking." he said. " Nothing perverted. And is it necessary to call me 'Kitty cat' now. Since we are now married." Ichigo said annoyed. " Yes." He said. " Yes to what?" Ichigo ask. " Yes it is necessary to call you 'Kitty cat'." Kish told her with a smirk. " Any way I was think we should go up to my home planetfor a day just you and me." He said holding her hand. " We'll see Kish. We'll see. 'Cause you know I was to work on some days and..." She was cut off when Kish kiss her again. Ichigo laugh when he let go of her lips, but it was end when Ichigo look at the newpaper. " Honey whats wrong.?" Kish ask. " Kish, Ryou was just release yesterday." She started to cry as the memories flood her mind. Kish hold her tight as she cry remember what happen ten years ago.

------------------------------------------------TBC-------------------------------------------------

PIA: There you are. Pomme means apple in french and Noir means black in french.  
Kish: Ryou is Back!  
PIA: Yeap. he was in the juvy and then went to jail, Got out of good behaver. well c-c-ya


	2. Chapter 2

PIA: Hi there. As you can see the my computer is fix. There were a couple of eletical promblems, which were cause by rats or mice. We did fix the promblems that my bro did. My accout has been fix as well, everything else. So now the chapter.  
Kish: That was a long time. What took you?  
PIA: I hate you some much right now. Oh some of you guy mush be wondering how Ryou got to jail well I bored with it by you ask or whatever I am adding it to this chapter to tell about.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter2 A little trip down memory lane (I'm trying to be funny) 

**Ryou's POV** (I want to start here.)**

* * *

**

It was coldand 'caues it started to rain it got weteveningand I was walking to my home. When I didI was in my room in an appartment building. Cheep, old and creepy building, but it was the only place I can afford right now. After all that time in Juvy and Jail I lost most of my money. I'll never forget that day when I got arrested. 

---FLASHBACK in normal POV (Some of it is from the story)---

Ryou and Kish were in a fighting stance. The wind blew a few dead cherry blossoms and snow fakes. After a minute Kish pounds on Ryou into the snow. Ryou was on his back and kick Kish off him into a tree. Kish's back landed on a rock instead, but he got back on him feet and got his swords (I forgot what they were called.) ready for when Ryou was about attack next. Ryou look like a crazy cat on drugs. Ryou grab a near by dead stick and lunge at Kish, and miss him. Kish attack and miss him by a hair, but he cut Ryou's shirt and lead a small cut on his back...bleeding slightly. Ryou lunge again and hit Kish in the gut. Kish got back up again and jump up in the tree. " Get down here you chicken." The blonde told him. Kish said nothing, but look down on the earth with hatred to the boy. Kish then jumps out the way when Ryou attack him. Ryou attack again, but miss Kish by a hair. Then Kish lunge an attack at Ryou, but cut him in the arm. Ryou stop in his tracks holding his bleeding arm while Kish startred to attack Ryou again. Ryou dodge his attack and right kick him into a dying oak tree. Kish got back up to his feet coughing up some blood. Ryou lunge another attack and knock Kish into the same tree losing one of his swords. Ryou notice it and grab it and aim it to his heart. Ichigo notice it and ran as fast as she can. She stop in between them arms wide. " Ryou stop it." She told him. " Ichigo, Get out of the way." he said " It's between him and me." Ichigo didn't move. " I don't care. You don't have a right to..." She got slap in the face and she landed on the ground. " You little bitch. I'll teach you some manners." He told he as he got on top of her. " Get off me you sick jurk." She scream. Ryou on the other hand was sucking on her left earlobe. " She said get off her." Kish said as he kick him off Ichigo unconscious. Then Ichigo call 911 Kish hid in a bush when a near by cop came up to the site ten minutes later. " What's problem here miss?" said the man in his late 30s. " Well sir that guy tried to rape me." Ichigo said the half truth in a high squeaky girly voice. " Oh my, Well he looks like he got attack by a guy with sluge hammer then he is." the cop said. " Well I better call for a 'bus'." He said. About ten minutes the Ambulance (?) took Ryou to the hospital.  
----------------------------------------------------done----------------------------------------  
**Back to Ryou's p.o.v**

After that they took my to trial and I lost. Since I was a high school student in their minds. I was sent to Juvy and my behaver has not pleasing. And I was out at age of 18 when they thought I was good, But hell they were wrong. I got in trouble again by burning three houses and sent two families to the hospital. I went to jail for 20-25 years. I got out with good behaver, But again they were wrong. As I sat alone on a chair eat some raman before I had to go to my job as a biology teacher at a local high school. I had to change my name so they didn't know my record. As I sat there my mind wonder back to Ichigo. I still had lust for her and I wanted her and needed her.

* * *

-With Ichigo and family- (Short pices) 

Ichigo was at home sitting on the sofa drinking some green tea.(Green tea is better then Starwberry tea.)in the living room,when Kish came in to sit down nexts to her. " Well Honey are you ok?" he ask her. " A little." She replied with a small smile. Then a little green haired munchken ran in and plop on his father's lap. " Mommy I wan a story. Please read me and sis a story?" ask a very cheerful Noir. " Okay I read you a stroy Noir. Now go to bed and I'll be up in a minute." Ichigo said to her son. Noir got off his father's lap and ran to get bed. Only to come back down with POmme to hug and kiss both mother and father night. " I'll be back Kish." Ichigo said as got up and kiss Kish on the cheek. Kish (a lazy buzzerd) was watching the blank t.v.(The t.v is not on) and thinking about nothing.  
-----------------------------------------------------TBC-------------------------------------------  
PIA: Well for the late up-date.  
Kish: A lazy what.  
PIA: You never mind. The reasons it's late cause I got a job.  
Kish: Working lady.  
PIA: CAN I REPLACE HIM!


	3. Chapter 3help

**HELP ME PLEASE!**

PIA: I need some help. I'm running out of ideas for this story/Fic. I would like you to read chapter two 'cause that been replace from the last note to the chapter. So I Would like ten reviews on it Please.  
Kish: Whatever.  
PIA smack Kish in the head with a frying pan.  
PIA: I'm also having school problems, but those are being solve as we "speak", I also have work to deal with. Anyway is a small chapter  
Disclaime: Me don't own you can't sue.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 What a life

(Kish's POV)

I was thinking about why would Ryou get out of jail, when he tried to rape poor Ichigo.After an hourI walk upstairs tokids' bedroom to check in on them. As I enter the kids' room They were fast asleep in thiers' beds. Then I walk to our bedroom and there is Ichigo sleeping on the desk. She look so peaceful and pure, I was having the same feeling I got at day one.( people you should know if you don't see ep.three.) I walk up to her and lift her to the bed. As I put her in bed I felt like eyes were staring at me. As I turn a round and saw nothing. So I shug it off and went to bed.  
(normal POV)  
Kish did felt someone's eyes on him. That someone in Ryou. Ryou wanted toknow where 'his' Ichigo was leaving these days, and found out she is married to Kish and that got his blood boiling. Last night his lust ful dreams appeared again and if she wasn't married to Kish or Kish wasn't there he would done it so He have to wait a little longer.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PIA: Told ya  
Kish: So what was the dream?  
PIA: You can wait.


	4. Chapter 4

PIA:New chapter and Thanks for the ideas.  
Kish: SHE'S BACK/tackles her in a hug/  
PIA:thanks for the hug./trying to escape/

disclaimer: Me don't own anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 4 dreams  
(Ichigo's POV)

Fog. Shadows. Darkenss. That all I see. I walk around trying to see any life. Then suddenly I was in the city and I saw myself when I was 13 years old. 'She' was fighting Masaya_. "You cheated on me and NOW you say you're sorry." _'she' told him with tears in her eyes. Masaya said nothing and 'I' took it as the end. But 'I' was wrong next thing 'I' knew Masaya held 'her' by the neck. _" Listen I **WILL **get you back." _he told 'me', and kiss 'her' roughly on 'her' lips. _"What are you doing" _'She' asked him as 'she' tried push him off 'her'. _"no no no Ich-chan. we can't have you leaving now."_ he told 'her'. _"stop...please stop."_ 'I' whispered, but he continue. He unbutton her shirt as he kiss below the jawline. 'I' started to cry as he unhook 'her' bra. At this point 'I' was crying. _"P-Please s-s-stop. I-I don't want t-th-this." _'I' studdered, but Masaya kept going. He suck on 'her' left nipple as his hand trail downwared.I close my eyes saying. "This is not real" over and over. I open them to see 'her' try to push him away and seceded. 'She' cover 'her'self up and ran down to the cafe, but Masaya was chasing 'her'. They ran down to the park where 'I' trip over twigs, mud and up rooted roots. No where to go 'she' hid behide some bushes. 'She' was crying. Then sunddenly'she'heard a loud scream, and as shepeak through the bush'she saw Masaya with blood coming out of his mouth, eyes, nose, and ears.A blade wassticking out of the wound. Blood cover the ground he was laying. 'She' sighed walk out of the bushes, then jump at a sight of Masaya 'risefrom the grave'. His eyes where dull and lifeless. Then I scream...

(end of dream. Normal POV)

Ichigo sat up on the bed, knocking Kish out the bed by doing so. "What's wrong Honey?" he asks sweetly as he help on one of her sweaty(?) hands. "I'm alright. I just had a bad dream." she told him as she kiss him on the cheek. Kish wasn't buying it. "Ichigo, you're pale, and scream in your sleep..." but sadly he was cut off by Ichigo's reply "Kish I'm find. It was all a nightmare okay." Kish gasp. She never sanp at him...well on after they got married and got her pregnant... two times. "Sorry. It's that Ryou out os jail and might be still after me got me..." she was cut off by a pair of lips. "It's okay honey." Kish said after he let go of Ichigo's lips. " I'll let you sleep and I take care of the children today." and with that Kish went downstairs to make breakfast. Ichigo stared at the door, and then flop on the pillow and instenly went to sleep. Unaware of a pair of blue eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PIA: sorry it's short, but you guy are waiting so long for me to update this I had to make this short. I will tried to make the other longer.  
Kish: She's back.  
PIA: THEY GOT ALREADY!


End file.
